


Decisions

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hoth (Star Wars), Parental Hera Syndulla, Post-Canon, Tauntauns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Hera is missing her sons. Ahsoka offers comfort.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Femslash [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslashficlets on dreamwidth prompt chill.

Hera finds a clean area to sit near the tauntaun’s pen and reviews the holo she just took for Jacen. The tauntauns are probably enough to rule the holo classified, but she’ll wait till they’ve abandoned the base to show him. 

“Let me see?” a familiar voice asks.

Hera smiles as Ahsoka joins her, pressing into her side to ward against the chill that’s become a part of their daily existence. Ahsoka’s arm wraps around her waist and Hera rests her head on Ahsoka’s shoulder as she plays the holo again.

“Jacen will love this,” Ahsoka smiles. “And Chopper will keep it safe until it’s safe to show him.”

Hera sighs. “I think that’s the only way Chopper handles being separated from Jacen, by helping collect things to give him when they’re reunited. If he wasn’t integral to keeping the Ghost running I’d have him stay with Jacen.”

“Then he’d miss you just as badly,” Ahsoka points out.

Hera smiles. “One of the best things I ever did was drag him out of that Y-wing and put him back together.”

Ahsoka presses a kiss to her the top of her head. Hera glances up at her.

“It’s selfish,” she confesses. “I need Jacen safe, but I’ve already lost so much that I’m not sure I can handle missing both Jacen and Chopper at the same time.”

“The Ghost wouldn’t run as smoothly without Chopper,” Ahsoka reminds. “And it’d be more difficult to do infiltration missions.”

Hera waits a beat, she knows there are more examples that Ahsoka can give. Chopper is integral to how she runs her missions. He’s also very protective of Jacen. “There’s talk of giving me command of a cruiser. If I did that then Chopper could stay with Jacen.”

“The base needs the kind of supplies that you’re skilled at getting,” Ahsoka offers.

Hera smiles at Ahsoka sensing her hesitation.

“Sana and Han are just as skilled,” she counters.

Ahsoka laughs. It’s warm and rich and Hera feels herself relaxing.

“Sana then,” Hera amends. Han’s been making noise about paying off his debts again. She doesn’t blame him, she’s seen the bounty that Jabba’s put on his head.

Ahsoka reaches down and threads their fingers together and squeezes. “I don’t think losing Chopper is your main objection.”

Hera squeezes Ahsoka’s hand back and then stills as she watches the tauntauns. “Ezra would be so good with them. He was always so good with animals.”

That’s the crux of her objection: she’s still looking for Ezra when she can. She’s not ready to give him up for dead. If she commands a cruiser then she’ll need to focus on the needs of the crew and the ship, not her lost son. 

“I know I’m not the only one who can look for him. I know I’m not the only one trying to find him, but it feels like giving up on him and I’m not ready for that.” Hera exhales with the words. She’s been needing to say them and Ahsoka is one of the few who will understand.

Ahsoka rests her forehead against the top of Hera’s head and squeezes her hand again. 

“I’m sorry, I’m getting all maudlin.” Hera wipes at her face. “We have to keep the Rebellion alive, Ezra would understand that.”

“Rex, Wolffe, and I still look for Kix when we can,” Ahsoka offers. 

Hera nods, then offers the piece of good news she has. “Numa says Boil is doing better.”

“I’m glad she found him. I know Rex and Wolffe want to visit when he’s feeling up for it.”

They lapse into silence as they watch the tauntauns. Hera glances over. Ahsoka smiles at her. Hera shuts the holo off and settles it into a pocket. 

“He’s still with Chava?” Ahsoka asks, voice low. They’re the only ones near the enclosure at the moment, but sound travels down the halls.

Hera nods and smiles. Jacen is as safe as he can be hidden on Lira San.

“Jacen still interested in any and all animals?”

“Obsessed,” Hera answers. 

“Maybe the next time Kallus and Zeb put together one of their rescue missions include Milo Graf. He’s one of the ones who figured out we could domestic the tauntauns. Jacen can pepper him with questions and it’d make Milo happy to share his knowledge,” Ahsoka suggests.

Hera laughs. “He’d end up with one of those lizard monkeys Milo’s trying to find homes for and I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

Ahsoka grins. “You mean you’re not sure Chopper is ready for that.”

Hera laughs harder as she turns her head into Ahsoka’s shoulder. That thought of Chopper and a lizard monkey having to deal with each other…

Ahsoka’s shoulder shakes under her forehead and the sound of her laughter eases some of the tension Hera has been carrying for days. She sighs and looks up. “Thank you.”

Ahsoka cups her cheek and presses their foreheads together. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
